


Lost, but not quite forgotten

by 6uma (alphatabris)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, mentions of implications of spamano and pruaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatabris/pseuds/6uma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, so we all know about the very plausible and most likely canon theory that the HRE is Germany? Well that's angst inducing enough by its own, but what if they're actually separate people?</p>
<p>Basically, the HRE grows up/comes back to life/gets cured of his sickness somehow, and naturally the first thing on his mind is his childhood lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost, but not quite forgotten

"Sir,  _sir!_ You cannot come in at this time sir, it's countries-exclusive!"

"But you don't understand!" The tall blond man grabbed one of the guards trying to hold him back by the shoulders. The look in his eyes was determined, but anxious, almost scared."I  _am_ a country! And I  _need_ to go in there,  _now!_ It's urgent business!"

"Sir, the Holy Roman Empire is no longer-" She was interrupted by being roughly pushed aside by HRE, who then started banging on the large front door.

"Please,  _please!_ Anybody,  _anybody_ , let me in!" He shouted as the guards got up and tried to restrain him again, but were once more cut off when the door swung open, and a man with brown hair and glasses glared at the three people struggling against each other.

"Ladies, would you care to explain exactly  _what-_ " His gaze moved dissaprovingly from the guards to HRE's face. At the sight, he stopped in his tracks, clenching his hands on the door. 

"Mr. Austria, please help us, if possible!" One of the guards shouted out, but Austria stood stock still.

"You... you're not... you can't  _possibly_ be, that's-" He stuttered out weakly, looking HRE up and down.

The HRE took full advantage of the distraction. He quickly pulled his limbs out of the two women's grasps and pushed Austria aside before racing down the hall.

\--

The first bang, which sounded like it was from downstairs, was ignored. Strange antics had been going on for as long as the countries could remember, so it wasn't heard over France and England's continuous bickering.

The second bang perked a slight interest in a few countries minds, but didn't turn any heads. At the very most, Switzerland thought hopefully of an impending gunfight, and America  subconsciously reminded himself of 4th of July celebrations.

The third bang made itself known to about half the room. Germany was now trying in vain to break up America, England and France, like in all meetings. Everybody in the immediate vicinity of Romano was getting insulted, and Japan was having as much luck as Germany in waking up Greece. 

The fourth bang started to annoy some of the more hot-headed countries, and the sounds were now known to everybody in the room, which sent a few of them into silence.

The fifth bang, and Canada mentioned it out loud, but nobody noticed.

The sixth bang, and Poland shouted out. 

"Hey, does anyone else hear that, or am I like, going crazy?"

The seventh bang, and the room finally quietened down, all countries straining their ears for the next one. But it didn't happen again for a minute, so the noise quickly rose up again.

The eighth bang was suddenly a lot closer, now upstairs and in the same hall as they were. The Italy brothers shrieked and ducked under the table.

"Someone's shooting! Someone's shooting!" Veneziano shouted, his voice muffled under the table. But now the room was silent, as they realised that the sound was of someone slamming doors open, coming closer and closer. A few smaller countries followed in suit of Romano and Veneziano.

The ninth bang, and Liechtenstein spoke nervously. "H-hey, why isn't Mr. Austria back yet?"

"Is he playing a trick on us?" Sealand said from under the table.

Wy clutched her knife, looking warily at the door. "Humans aren't able to get into this building, right?"

The tenth bang, and all bodies were tense. Denmark clutched his axe, Switzerland reached for his gun, and other countries's hands subtly crept towards their forks.

The eleventh bang was from the room right next to them.

They heard footsteps, loud and hurried, approaching their  room , and not a sound was heard from any of them.

Then the door slammed open, and several hands rose to their owners mouths as the man behind the door showed himself.

"Italy!" He shouted, scanning the room desperately. A long, black coat swished around him. He clutched a wide-topped hat in one hand, and held himself up against the doorway with the other. He was pale, and panting.

The first thought of everyone above the table was that he looked a terrible lot like a younger, slightly sickly Germany.

"Italy," He said again, quieter this time, but more panicked. He stumbled inside the door, earning a gasp from Hungary.

"You can't be-"

" _Please_ ," The man pleaded, staring at her. He coughed a few times before continuing. "Please just tell me... where is Italy,  _please..._ "

A few seconds of silence followed before Germany straightened up, and made his way around the table, faced the man, and gave him his worst glare. 

"What business do you have with him?" Germany's voice was low and threatening. It was obvious to everybody in the room that Germany instantly disliked this stranger.

The younger country stood up straighter, trying his hardest to match Germany's height. He almost made it.

"We're old... friends."

"That sounds an awful lot like an excuse," Germany replied. "What's your name?"

"Please, sir, I just-"

"What. Is. Your. Name?" Germany narrowed his eyes and the stranger closed his in annoyance.

"My name," His next words were awaited with bated breath. The older of the countries needed confirmation, that this boy, who shouldn't, who  _couldn't_ be here, had somehow made it back against all odds.

"...is the Holy Roman Empire."

The reaction was instant. Prussia, Spain and France each swore loudly in their respective languages, Hungary squealed, and Austria finally rushed through the door, breathing heavily. 

"You!" He shouted, pointing his finger at the HRE, but his cries went unnoticed as both Prussia and Hungary lept over the table and pulled the newly alive country into a tight hug.

"There's no  _fuckin_ ' way, li'l bro! How'd you get back?"

"Oh, Holy, you got so  _big_ ! I'll have to make some new clothes for you!"

Several other countries joined in, celebrating the HRE's return. The younger countries, some returning from under the table, looked at the group confusedly. 

"What's going on, who is he?"

"Yeah, you guys playin' tricks on us again?"

Then quiet swept over the room once again, and the countries in front of the HRE parted to show Italy, standing with one hand on the table, staring in disbelief at his lost lover.

"Holy... Holy Rome?" He said in a barely audible whisper.

"Italy," The HRE looked him up and down, mouth open slightly in surprise, struggling to find something to say. "You're a boy?"

Italy's fists clenched, the look in his eyes suddenly fearful. "I'm sorry, I-"

Holy Rome shook his head, and walked towards him.

"Not now. It doesn't matter." Then he pulled Italy close, took his face into his hands and kissed him in full view of everybody.

Hungary and Ukraine each gave a short scream in happiness. Liechtenstein and Japan both covered their faces, blushing, and several of the others clapped loudly. 

The two broke apart and smiled brightly at each other, while the other countries grouped around them again to congratulate Holy Rome on returning.

Spain smiled and tried to go join, but was held back by Romano clutching his hand.

"Romano?" He tilted his head in confusion. "Don't you want to-"

"Germany's gone." Romano nodded his head towards the head of the table, which was indeed absent of a certain country.

Spain's face fell. Even if he didn't approve of it, Romano had always been the most attentive to Germany's and Veneziano's relationship. And he knew exactly how Germany felt about Italy, and what it meant for them now that Holy Rome was back.

\--

There was a n international party celebrating the Holy Roman Empire's return. Usually events of this scale were reserved for things like Christmas or New Years, but somebody coming back from the dead was not a common  occurrence.

Prussia stumbled outside, two beers in his hands. The music was loud and the lights were bright, both near to the extent of painful. America and Australia had decided to pull out all the stops on this party, taking every ridiculous request that Italy spouted out in full seriousness. Seriously, who needed an ice sculpture of every major landmark on earth?

_But we can only have the very best for Holy Rome!_ Italy had shouted excitedly while hanging off his new boyfriends arm. Actually, it would hardly be an  understatement to say  fiance , since Italy had already proposed that the HRE merge with him in order to strengthen.

Prussia breathed in the cold night air, and walked across the lawn to the front gates, where Germany was sitting with his back against the wall. Prussia threw his brother a bottle, then sat down beside him and took a swig of his own.

They didn't speak, the only noise being a few crickets chirping and the muffled Owl City lyrics blasting from the building. Prussia finished his drink before he found a topic to bring up.

"Are you going to drink that?" He gestured towards the beer he'd tossed to Germany earlier, and the younger brother passed it to him with no hesitation.

Prussia frowned. "Are you really that down about this whole Holy thing? Come on, you know alcohol makes you feel better." He offered the beer back to Germany, but he just waved him off.

"Don't want to drink." He was keeping his eyes downcast, and he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Prussia knew something was  _seriously_ wrong.

"Dude, really. Our brother came back from the  _dead,_ and you're sitting out here moping? The least you can do is shake his hand and say," He put on a deeper voice, mocking Germany. "'Congratulations on becoming a  _fucking zombie._ ' I mean, that must have taken some work, right? I bet regenerating cells isn't easy."

"You wouldn't know, would you?" Germany turned his head, and Prussia scowled before pulling off the beer cap with his teeth. 

"You're acting like a child," Prussia realised that he was sounding dangerously like Austria, and decided to chug most of his drink to make up for it.

"Like you can talk," Germany glared dissaprovingly at Prussia's display. "I remember when  _your_ closest friend got married to your little crush. You were crying so hard you ruined one of your diaries."

" _Woah,_ " Prussia held his hand up in front of Germany's face, stopping him there. "Bro, what if Romano hears that? You know he's fuckin' crazy for Spain, and I don't want to see Austria's face smashed in just yet." 

"Who cares," Germany mumbled, and Prussia hit him. 

" _Ow,_ Brother, wh-" He was then abruptly pulled up and then grabbed by the shoulders, staring down into his brother's red eyes. He quickly tried to turn his head away again, but Prussia forced him to face him.

" _Look,_ I cannot have my little bro being all depressed on my watch. Oi, West,  _look at me._ " He hit Germany again on the side of his head, and he glared back down at Prussia. "I know you've had a boner for Italy since the war ended and he stopped being such a little bitch, but you have  _got_ to realise that Holy's been holding onto those feelings a lot longer than you have."

Germany growled. "But I was there for Italy when he  _needed_ me."

"And Holy was there when Italy  _wanted_ him."

Germany closed his eyes, obviously trying to hide pain, and Prussia sighed before letting him go.

"You know, I hate to even suggest this, I mean he was  _dead_ two days ago, for gods sake." Prussia covered his mouth with his hand, seriously considering whether or not to say what he wanted to. "But you have been my brother longer than he has, after all."

Germany looked at him, slightly confused. Prussia moved his hand down and stared back defiantly.

"We're going home. You're going to sleep, and when you wake up, you're going to take a shower and then get dressed real fucking nicely. And then..." Prussia took a deep breath in before completing his sentence. 

"I'm going to help you get your boy back."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> Just so you know, please don't get your hopes up for a second chapter! I just needed a way for this to end, and even if I do write about Germany and Prussia trying to get Italy back, I highly doubt it will end happily. After all, I still haven't figured out if I like Holytalia or Gerita more...


End file.
